This invention relates to a drive system wherein a first component such as a fastener driver applies a driving torque to a second component such as a threaded fastener, and a third component such as a forming tool for forming a recess in one of said first or second components with a modified polygonal interfit.
Following the introduction and mass use of the power fastener driver on the factory assembly lines in the late 1930s and early 1940s, a revolution in one of the oldest mechanical inventions of man occurred. The defining change was the massive torque applied by the power fastener driver. The last decade has seen the power fastener driver come into the hands of every journeyman craftsman and a high proportion of xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfersxe2x80x9d due to the proliferation of relatively inexpensive and portable power fastener drivers.
The prior art has defined the parameters of the ultimate power driver and screw as follows: 1) A bit capable of delivering and a threaded fastener capable of receiving high torque forces; 2) A driver bit possessing a large central portion capable of reliably and repeatedly transmitting high torque forces; 3) A driver bit and interfitting threaded fastener configuration subject to low cam-out (also known as low rock-out) and 4) A driver and threaded fastener interfit having high stick-fit obviating the need for a magnetized bit and its concomitant problems.
The present invention discloses a fastener driver bit and threaded fastener which match the potential of the power fastener driver.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fastener driver bit which can transmit high torque forces to the head of a threaded fastener capable of receiving high torque forces by presenting a unique geometric recessed or external head configuration which is here characterized as xe2x80x9cmodified polygonalxe2x80x9d, and in more specific examples a xe2x80x9cmodified squarexe2x80x9d.
A further object is to provide a fastener driver bit which can reliably and repeatedly deliver high torque to a threaded fastener due to a large central portion in the recess or external head and driver wall backed by a large support area.
A still further object is provide a fastener driver bit and interfitting threaded fastener recess head configuration which minimizes xe2x80x9ccam outxe2x80x9d due primarily to an asymmetrical configuration.
Another object is to provide a driver bit and interfitting threaded fastener configuration which minimizes wobble between the fastener and the driver as the fastener is being driven.
Still another object is to provide a xe2x80x9cstick fitxe2x80x9d between the driver bit and threaded fastener which eliminates the need for a magnetized bit, due primarily to registering broad axially tapered walls.
Another object is to provide a configuration wherein the fastener driver bit and treaded fastener can be mass produced inexpensively and reliably.
Still another object is provide a driver bit and interfitting threaded fastener configuration in which the fastener can be quickly and easily attached to the driver bit, carried to the location of the fastener , inserted by a power drill, and sunk to the desired location and the driver bit can be easily released from the threaded fastener.